Paradichlorobenzene
by ireneotaku
Summary: Yugi finally snaps after all those days of acting happy, being with idiots, and being binded to the rules. When he finally snaps, and falls into darkness only one person follows him. His one and only mou hitori no boku Yami. Might be slight YamixYugi.r
1. The start

Summary: Yugi finally snaps after all those days of acting happy, being with idiots, and being binded to the rules. When he finally snaps, and falls into darkness only one person follows him. His one and only mou hitori no boku Yami. Might be slight YamixYugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene

A/N: This song is based off the song Paradichlorobezene by Owata-P sung by Kagamine Len

I still don't own anything.

Paradichlorobezene

It was another day, and we were sitting in chemistry class when our teacher asked another stupid question no one cared about.

"Can anyone answer me this question for extra credit? What is the purpose of the chemical compound paradichlorobenzene?"

Of course I knew the answer I _always _knew the answer. Oh well I would at least give someone the chance to answer if anyone of these dumb kids knew the answer.

/ _Yugi why do you give them the chance to answer if you already know almost every question?_ /

It was Yami I thought I told him not to bother me in class. Oh well I would cut off the link later.

{_I let them answer Yami because since I already know I have an A in this class, and I don't need the points. On the other hand they do._}

I mentally felt Yami lose interest after that in our small converstation not one of them answered. Well, when someone answered class went faster anyway. I raised my hand quickly so I could make time feel like it was going faster.

"Paradichlorobenzene is most know as the poison in moth balls that's extremely harmful to animals, but is used commonly nonetheless."

At my response the teacher was ecstatic that someone had listened to his dumb lecture.

"Very good now…. that will be our lesson today we will continue chemical compounds later."

The bell was about to ring the teacher did not care though he was just glad all his classes were over, and club was starting. I felt glares on my back I turned around to see who it was. It was most viciously _Miss_ Anzu Mizaki, but the others were Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Ryuji Otogi, and barely Ushio. They were the biggest bullies and dumbest people in the school. They also tried very hard to be my friend even though they bullied me.

/ _Hey, Yugi can I break her neck yet? You wouldn't let me last time come one just once._ /

{_No Yami as much as I would love to if you did it once they would be dead now wouldn't they._}

He was materialized next to me, and he saw the stubborn look in my eyes, and gave up.

/ _Fine Yugi, but if you ever change your mind just tell me, and it will be done._ /

I looked up to see mou hitori no boku with a look telling me he was serious.

{_Thanks Yami, but I don't feel like bring a convicted criminal._} I thought yet.

* * *

This is my first story please read and review. I will be working through the night on this story.


	2. The Death

A/N sorry the first chapter was short this one should be longer. This has a lot of violence not for people under 13.

Disclamier: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

We had club after chemistry our last official educational class of the day. But club was good and bad at the same time. It was good because my only friend _now_ was in it with me. On that note it was bad because I had it with Anzu.

/ _Yugi, why do you put up with her all the time?_ /

{_Yami, I am not going to argue with you right now my day was hard enough without you giving me a hard time.} I closed off the link we had club with Ryo anyway he would have his hands full with dealing with Bakura.}_

"Yugi, are you ready to go to club yet?"

Ryo was looking at my face while I was packing to go to club. I looked up for a moment to look at him, and saw his dark amber eyes looking at me in anticipation to go to choir. It was a melancholy scene at this very moment like you could stop time, and be content but never happy. It had an odd serene though like Anzu glaring at us, and Ryo waiting in anticipation. I only wished times like these stayed forever.

…Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock

At that moment all of my old _friends _except Anzu left, and the scene changed completely.

"Gosh now those guys are gonna, and we're finally alone."

Anzu was trying to flirt with me again, this is why I wanted time to stop a minute ago to avoid this atmosphere. Not only did all the Yami's in the room get mad Ryo looked like he was going to slap the woman who is a—

"Anzu you idiot I'm still in the room."

I could stop Yami from killing Anzu because he would need my body which I wouldn't give. But I couldn't stop Ryo when he got close enough. Luckily when Ryo got Bakura's temper we had a phrase that meant I was skipping club, going home.

"Ryo the canary lost its wings and limps back."

He looked at me with a look to make sure I was not kidding. I nodded my head, and he turned away from me rather angrily. With a start he grabbed his book bag from his desk next to Anzu, and on his way out he kicked her disk….three times.

"Damn it Ryo. Oh well good things happen for a reason now we're all alone Yugi."

I was still sitting on my desk she had decided to sit on the surface of my desk, and was so close I could feel her breath on my skin.

/ _Yugi, just let me do it once._ /

All of Yami's anger was pouring out of him now he would jump her if I gave her my body.

"Anzu, cut out the crap I am under no circumstances going to let filth like you ever touch me. You get any closer I swear I will…"

There were so many things I could say, and Yami did not help because at this point he was saying things like.

/ _Knife her, break her neck, slap her, break her neck, kick her, break her neck, find a chainsaw, breck her_ _neck. /_

{_Yami stop it already you won't so stop it **BEFORE I DECIDE TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON THE NEARST SPIRIT. AND GOD FORBID I FIND THE HOLY WATER GRANDAPA KEEPS IN THE HOUSE**._}

She wasn't the smartest girl I ever met she didn't listen to me. I smiled slightly I was gonna play a little game with her, and show her a taste of what could happen if she ever messed with me. She was staring at me waiting to finish my statement so I looked up at her, and began to talk.

"You know your right Anzu I don't know why I was avoiding the truth so long."

I was ignoring Yami screaming in my ear, and I got him to be quiet when I coursed the malicious intent towards him. He then subdued as he relished the thought of something evil happening. I then leaned up slightly, and kissed Anzu straight on the lips. After an immediate surprise she loosened up, and then we broke for air.

"Yugi, do you really mean it?" She asked I nodded and grabbed her hand. I was pulling her out of the classroom. We almost ran to the back of the school under a cherry blossom tree. This was where her gang members my old friends meet after school. We stopped running, and I pushed her against the wall rather roughly.

Then when her back was against the wall I kissed her full on the lips again. This time she let a moan of surprise and pleasure. Yami waiting for the real fun to start, but he would have to wait, and see. Making her more comfortable was the fun part of showing her what she did to me every day.

This time I kissed her quite roughly liking the bottom of her mouth for entrance, and this she granted me in an instance. I then made the kiss more passionate for her the _thing _the destroyed my life. All the while I hated the why she acted. As we continued to make out she let out more pleasurable moans. Then after a few minutes of the same action pattern I broke away for awhile.

"Yugi keep going you can please Yugi."

I looked at her for a moment this was the best time to start my plan. Yami was beside me in happiness for what was going to start now his anticipation boiling into my actions even with myself shielded from his influence.

"Anzu do you want to feel the feeling that has been welling up inside me?"

I asked she nodded earnestly. The stupid girl had no idea what she was about to endure now that she agreed. I backed up for a minute, and cut the barrier that I held up between Yami, and I since I started getting picked on by her gang. All his feelings of rage, hurt, sadness, and sadism melted into me. I walked close to her as if I was going to kiss her my plan starts now.

"Close your eyes Anzu my love."

She did then I went in to kiss her, and grabbed her skinny neck. She was struggling now she had opened her eyes. They were open in widestruck horror when she saw me there with all the strength of both my souls strangling the life out of her.

"Yugi let go…….. Onegai please let me go."

She was going to die from lack of air in a minute, and that would ruin the fun I let her go. Then she gasped for air slumped against the wall looking for the support. Eyes that looked up in terror that the weak Yugi Muto was now attacking her. I would not end my fun my revenge here when she sent _them_ after me they never gave me any respite to breath or heal old wounds. They didn't care as long as I was still alive so neither would I.

While she was still gasping for air I take it a step further I decide to kick her where her lungs she be. Next to the heart that she should have, but we all she did not have that. She let a moan in pain, and I can't say it was not beautiful. I must have turned into a sadist after all the pain they gave to me. I kicked her arms, her legs, her stomach. She let out the most beautiful cries I ever heard in my life so full of pain, the twisted emotion of being hurt by the one you love. Yes, this was all coming out now, and I loved it I relished in the thought of hearing more of it.

"Yugi……please…stop….I….can't…take….any……more…without…..getting…amnesia….permentally."

Good I am so glad she noticed it my plan to make her life a horrible wreck was almost done. In the souls of me and Yami's it almost created music. It would have sounded of a rhapsody so fast, painful, and twisted. It was something so hurtful and addictive you couldn't stop listening to it.

/ _Yugi more more your almost finished hit her twice in the head, and she'll get lose all her memories. Hit her twice more in the chest, and she will die._ /

I was going to finish this with all the emotions coursing through Yami, and I we kick her twice in the chest, and twice in the head. After that she let out one last beautiful cry in pain, she coughed up blood and became silent.

That was when I woke up from the blood high I was on. I looked down, and thought at what I did she might even die from this.

* * *

End of chapter 2 lots of violence chapter three will be epic. Please read and review.


	3. The Theif return

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

I looked down at my feet, and I saw Anzu on the ground lying unconscious. What have I done, I knew that I or rather _we _really did this. I was far from angry it was flight time now. I ran as fast as I could to the only place I would be safe……Bakura and Ryo's apartment. They lived on the outskirts of town. When I got off campus I called and taxi, and asked for a rider to the dock. In five minutes I got there.

Okay think logically I need to act normally I had all my stuff, and she had amnesia she wouldn't know who did it so I would be fine I was the only on hurting me know. I had to act normal before people started suspecting things it was a Saturday so I could stay at Ryo's without being suspicious. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed the familiar number of the game shop.

"Jii-chan it's me Yugi me and Ryo are going to stay at his place for the night and most of tomorrow I will be home Monday."

"Are you sure you will be okay Yugi?"

"Nothing's wrong plus if I need anything I will just ask Ryo."

"Have a good weekend then Yugi…, and be careful."

I hung up the phone, and went to Ryo's apartment it was room 303 though that hardly mattered now. I went up to the door I knew that they wouldn't be home for awhile. This wasn't the first time I had run to their place, and probably not the last time either. One time I made an imprint of their lock, and had a key made for when I was being followed. It was a lot safer for all of us, including grandpa.

I walked into the familiar apartment, and sat in the corner of the room when Yami appeared next to my side. I turned at him, and snapped.

{_What the hell do you want Yami this is all your fault anyway. Oh damn it damn it damn it Yami, this is the last time I listen to you_.}

/ _I'm sorry Yugi I never meant for this to happen. It's just that I did not think that you had been holding in such strong feelings. If I had known I would have stopped if I thought you could have killed her._ /

{_You're sorry Yami **YOU'RE SORRY **you and I both know that won't fix a thing. You know damn well that I had these feelings. I know damn well that you would have tried to kill her no matter how much you had influence me_.}

This was getting use absolutely no where, and it was not going to help I then got up from where I was sitting Yami following me albeit a lot quieter. I was seriously mad now I handed him the phone.

"Call Ryo tell him to give it to Bakura and tell Bakura that they need to get there asses home before their apartment burns, and they lose all the organization in their home."

Yami glared at me for a minute when I sent him the feeling of murderous intent and anger this is what happened.

"Ryo can you give Bakura the phone?"

He did just as instructed, and Yami gave Bakura the message.

"How the hell did you get our house key?" Bakura yelled on the other end of the phone.

"A key I would hurry home take a cab today because Yugi might actually find your liquor stash, and some matches."

Bakura made an angry sound then he handed the phone to Ryo who wanted to talk to Yugi as they hurried into a cab. Yami of course gave the phone to his hikari so he could talk with Ryo.

"Yugi, what happended people where held late after school Anzu was found beat _**REALLY REALLY **_badly after club ended. Do you know who did that?"

Yugi then collapsed in shock, and ended the call in the process.

YAMI POV

I can't believe all that happened in the last two hours would affect my little hikari so much. I looked down now to see my beloved on the ground curled up unconscious. The worst part was I could not do anything to help. No that was far from the worst it hurt so much because this was mostly my fault that he had become so violent. Yugi had been picked on for two or three months, I remember at the beginning the pain that surged through our connection from him. Yes, I remember it so clearly. He was not only feeling physical pain, but also the pain in his _kokoro _(soul,heart,mind.) Yes, after a few days of being picked on by that thieving woman _Anzu _my hikari cut me off.

FLASHBACK

{_Yami, if I ask you for something can you promise me you will not get angry with me, and will comply with it until I'm ready._}

I looked at the light of my soul, and I nodded. We were in his familiar bedroom after he had a hard time at school today. He was so hurt, but if he did not go to me I could not help the little one with his problems.

/ _Yugi I promise that I will not be angry with you, and I will do anything you wish for if only you say the word._ /

He looked at me waiting a moment pondering if I meant what I said. I sighed to myself slightly he could be so quiet, and cute sometimes. Yes, Yugi was the only puzzle in my life I could not solve he had so many different sides. Sometimes he was truly evil as dark as me, but that only happened once. Most of the time though he was a cute, innocent person who only wanted the best for everyone around him. But recently he had changed, and was becoming more reclusive, introverted, and angry. I walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed grabbed his hand, and kissed it.

/ _I love you aibou I will do anything for you._ /

He looked up still a bit of doubt lingering in the now darker purple eyes. He then continued he first then grabbed my hand and held it to his face. Through the connection I felt for the first time in awhile happiness. Though this was short lived for he cut off his feelings from mine. I knew this because my hand was still on his beautiful face, but none of Yugi's feelings got to me. Now speaking he said to me what almost tore my heart from my chest.

"Yami… I'm going to cut off my feelings, and even sometimes my mind from you. Please do not be offended I'm doing this for the best. I know that might not sound right, but there are things about me that are best left unknown."

I then reached out to make sure this was happening I tried to reach Yugi's hand, but he pulled away from. He stepped up from the bed walked past me to the door, and whispered so it could barely be heard.

"I'm sorry Yami please do not hate for this. I ……"

Tears were starting to stream down his checks. I felt so sad they were because of me, and I could not even comfort the only thing for me in my life. I then walked up from the edge of the bed, and stood behind him at the door. I placed my hand on the frame so he could not leave, and then I grabbed his waist with the other so he could not run.

"Yugi my love please do whatever you need to do, and know when you are ready to come back to me I will be there. Until then my hikari I will watch over you until you let me be one with you again."

I then moved from the door, and let him go. Then ever so silently I watched him leave the room, and I went to my soul room. If I was going to cry I would not let him see it.

END FLASHBACK YAMI POV

Bakura and Ryo walked into the apartment, and saw Yugi in the corner of the room flinching in mental anguish. Ryo quickly took off his shoes, and a materialized Bakura followed him.

"Bloody hell what happened that made Yugi be in such a condition?"

Before I had the chance to answer Ryo was already lifting the smaller teen bridle style to his bedroom. He laid him on the bed in his room half up supporting his back.

"Bakura get that jacket we have for when you get out of control."

Bakura started making angry sounds, but returned a minute later with a straight jacket in his hands. He quickly put my hikari in the jacket, and Ryo laid him in the bed. They then led me back to the kitchen where they sat at the four person table.

"To put it simply for right now Yugi, and I might have killed someone."

I feel in a collapse of my senses blacking out, and Yugi's pain coursing through both of our bodies. The pain is so much to bear I black out. The last thing I see if Bakura lifting me off the ground going towards the bedroom.

* * *

End of chapter three. Feedback is beautiful and makes me write faster so please leave some.


	4. The Past

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

YAMI POV

I see Bakura carrying me in the room Yugi is in. Ryo leans close to me as I'm put next to him in the bed.

"Yami you have to go to his soul room, find Yugi, and bring him back or he will never wake up. Bakura and I will be waiting for you to we want a proper explanation so both of you have to give it to us."

The pain was pulling at me to just drift away I was so close to letting it to. I gave Ryo a nod, and then I could not stay up any longer. Once blacked out I was in my soul room, and I went to the hallway of our souls. What I saw there frightened me to no end.

I looked at the door to Yugi's soul even when it was closed it worried me. The door was clawed and worse than that it was bloody. Not anyone's blood no not that; if it was that I would be glad. No the marks on the door of Yugi's soul room was done by himself. It looked as if he was a prisoner clawing on the door until his fingers bleed, and even that did not stop him.

I opened the door I had to get to Yugi. There in the center of the room was Yugi blood all over his body. The room that once held an innocent childhood had been ruined beyond repair. Where there were once stuffed animals they were now blood covered pieces of toys. Where Yugi had once kept the games close to his heart, it was now ruined games pieces. Throughout the room things that once held joy from being picked up, and played with were now stuck to the ground by bloody knifes.

The whole rooms atmosphere was dark, depressive, smothering itself in the thickness of sorrow until nothing else could flourish. There was also the feeling of pain, and mostly physical judging by all the blood. I think Yugi felt trapped also, the reason I think that you ask. All the things were stuck to the ground.

Ignoring the large amount of blood and broken things I quickly walked towards Yugi. When I almost reached him he squinted back as if I was going to attack.

"Stay back I know you're not here to help me. Just like everyone close in my life you want to get close to me so you can hurt me."

I was determined to bring Yugi back with me he had to. He couldn't stay like this if he did he would just die.

"Yugi we need to go back. She is still alive do you not think we should help her in recovery, and what about your grandfather is he not going to be worried if you go, also we will have to pay back Ryo and Bakura for their kindness."

He was distracted so I finally reached him in the middle of the room. I bent down, and sat next to him. I grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him so he was sitting on my lap. Blood was now covering both of us, but I did not care he was _my_ hikari and _I_ was going to take care of him. When he finally noticed I had moved him he started to fight my grasp, but it was futile one arm was around his waist, and one was holding his hands on his lap.

"Let me go please please. I don't want to go back there. I don't want the people close to me getting hurt again. Yami please let me stay here it's so much easier please."

Tears started going down my beloved's check streaming from his lifeless purple eyes. I can honestly say this killed me inside.

YUGI POV

I was crying now I didn't want to go back to where people just hurt me, used me, and misused my timid nature. I couldn't take it, and this was what happened even of this was running from the consequences I couldn't go back I didn't have a reason to.

"Yugi is there no one who would miss me they all died when I was a kid anyway."

If I was going to tell Yami why I hated being around people he might as well know now anyway he would have asked why I cut off the connection sooner or later.

FLASHBACK

The scene opened and a young woman with long black hair, and beautiful amber eyes was watching some young children in a living room. Next to her walked up a man an inch or so taller than he had blond, and red hair, and blue eyes.

"Mama Papa why can't I see Anzu everyday when she lives she close."

It was Yugi at five years old playing with his old childhood friend Anzu. They were playing a game with each other.

"Yugi her family wants to see her to so you can't have her all to yourself."

The young woman sighed, in a few minutes her one and only son would have to say goodbye for awhile to his best friend. The children looked sad, and they started talking amongst themselves.

"Anzu don't cry I know how about we make a deal okay. One day when we grow up I'll come find you, and then we'll get married okay."

The young Yugi smiled rather happily, and the younger Anzu smiled even wider.

"Really Yugi you promise promise promise me you will."

Both the kids nodded their heads in agreement when the doorbell ringed. When the doorbell rang the atmosphere in the room changed as if someone died.

"Thank you for watching them I'm sure they were a handful."

The woman who walked in was a brunette middle aged woman older than the other one. She walked in, and took her child Anzu after they said there goodbyes, and then left. The young Yugi was about to be picked up by his father when his mother suddenly grabbed him out of the way. Yugi looked up to see his mother being hit in the face with a glass bottle.

"Damn it Hana I told you about these damn kids. Why the hell did we have that _thing_ in the first place?"

The man was going to the child rather aggressively with a butcher knife in his hand. He was about to hit the young boy with it when the woman had jumped from where she fell into the knife. It grazed the sleeve of her white shirt causing it to bleed profusely. He then backhand slapped the woman into a wall in the room, again going towards the young boy.

"Mama what's wrong what's going on?"

Yugi had ran to his mother against the wall, and was trying to do all he could to help her. She shook her head saying it was nothing, and to go tell Grandpa that the lotus flowers were blooming. He ran off as fast as he could to a phone outrunning his father. The young Yugi slammed the door and locked it in his face and continued to the phone.

"Richard why are you trying to hurt Yugi he hasn't done anything."

Yugi just finished telling Grandpa who would be there in a minute. He ran back to his mother Hana hoping that she was okay. He saw his mother crippled covered in a red liquid in the middle of the room. His father was waiting for him to go to his mom to finish both of them off for good. When Yugi got there she couldn't even do anything to save her son again she started crying in horror as her husband approached with the knife covered in blood.

"Now the worst things in my life are finally going to leave me alone."

He raised the knife over his head, when a shotgun shot was fired. Stunned he looked to the doorway to see who had shoot him in the leg. He saw a younger Grandpa there holding a shotgun, and running towards his daughter and grandson. He called an ambulance, and he hoped to any god that his daughter would live through this.

* * *

End of chapter 4 please leave comments in reviews next chap up soon.


	5. The Past II

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

Yugi looked worriedly at his mother as she started to be surrounded by a red liquid. As the red liquid got larger her mother got weaker. Grandpa was busy looking over his most beloved daughter. When Yugi's father got up, and walked towards the people around Hana Grandpa quickly turned towards the man holding the shotgun.

"Richard get any closer and I swear this time I won't hesitate to hit you were your twisted heart is. If my daughter dies you're the one who killed her, and you won't have another happy day ever again if she doesn't leave." Yugi was sitting next to his mother she was still alive. He was sitting close to his mother so close that he had gotten the red liquid on him.

"Grandpa is she gonna be okays?"

Yugi looked up with pleading innocent eyes. Grandpa couldn't bring the words so he just nodded. Then people stormed into the already worried house, they brought out a lifter and carried her into the ambulance. A separate car carried the rest of the Muto's the person in the second ambulance staunched the bleeding on Yugi's father's leg. When soon reached Domino City Hospital hoping we made it in time for Yugi's mother.

The only ones who left were Grandpa who was going to see his daughter in her surgery, and Richard because he had to get the bullet wound treating. Yugi was left in the hall. After an agonizing half an hour they took Yugi to the room his mother was in.

The bed she was lying on was covered in the red liquid, his father and Grandpa were on her right side next to the bed all looking sad, and Yugi saw all the medical staff looking down at the floors in sadness. Yugi has never forget the last words he ever heard his mother say in her whole entire beautiful life.

"Yugi, come here close to me… I fear this is the last time…I'll be able to embrace you again. You might not understand now Yugi but… Mama has to go on… to another garden…but Yugi you were the most beautiful flower I ever saw…in my life…continue to bloom………so one days someone can always…..care for you."

She was holding her only son her pulse was fading by the second she looked up to her right side.

"I love all….the Muto men… Sugoroko please….take care of…my most beloved flower.."

Hana's arms fell from her son, and the heart monitor made the sound of despair. Her heart had flat lined her breathing stopped, and there was nothing the medical staff could do. Richard fell on his knees powerless, and was dragged out of the room leaving Grandpa alone with Yugi and his mother's dead body.

THREE DAYS LATER

Yugi was dressed in an all black suit standing next to his Grandfather also wearing mourning clothes. It was a sunny day at the cemetery, though in the hearts of everyone attending it was as if a storm had hit their hearts. One by one everyone went up to Hana's casket and left her a single lotus a blue then a red one. She was as beautiful in death as she was in life she looked as if she would wake up any moment. Though as much as everyone hoped they all knew that she wouldn't. She was dressed in an untraditional blue dress, and she wore light red makeup in her face. Her long raven black hair was in a high ponytail held by a red ribbon. There was also pictures of lilies and rose adorning the inside of her coffin. They were there because she had requested that they be put there in her will.

"This young woman who loved flowers, had now passed. In life she was like a flower, and in death she is also. Now instead she blooms inside of our hearts we will never forget the sacrifice she made. She had saved a life at a great cost, and we will all honor this in any way we can. While alive she requested to have this is said in her funeral,

'Just like a flower as my namesake I have bloomed, and now I have faded and wilted. Please remember me but do not mourn to long. We are all like flowers we will all have our times of full bloom and our time of eternal wilting. Wilting is a part of life, and even I was bound to reach it someday please enjoy the time you have in bloom while you can before you wilt away.

Love always, The flower of namesake, soul, heart, mind, and body Hana Muto.'"

The memory became a blur as it moved to the wonderful woman who was full of life and kindness was being buried. After the burial Yugi walked up to his mother's grave he now knew even though he was young that she was dead and that the red liquid was blood. He went, and read the passage on the headstone.

"The flower always in bloom

In our minds now and forever

Even though you will never have a clue."

As Yugi felt himself collapse he was caught by a young girl's hands. He turned to see Anzu their holding him in a hug. She didn't say anything she just let him stay there in her arms until he decided he was ready to walk on his own. He looked up to her, and mouthed thank you while tears streamed down his face.

END FLASHBACK YUGI'S (BLOODY) SOUL ROOM YUGI'S POV

"That was one of the first things in my life I remembered sad isn't it. After that Grandpa took custody for me seeing how _that man_ killed my mother, and tried to kill me. It turned out he had a chemical imbalance in his brain. Every time he saw my mother happy it made him furious, and I was the reason why she was so happy. He abused my mom before he killed her but she never showed that she was being hurt as long as I was around.

The day she died was the day she was going to take me away from home, and we were going to live with Grandpa. He got especially mad when he saw the joy of watching Anzu and I playing and tried to kill me but killed his joy my mother in the process.

My mother was something you could compare to a flower. Her favorite flower was a lotus, and she would die for flowers. Then again I guess she did in the end she said I was her favorite flower. Her namesake brought her own downfall."

I started crying I hadn't thought of the memories of my past for a long time, and I can't believe that I might've have killed the love of my life just like my father ten years before me. I was someone who was never going to succeed in my life anyway there was no point in going back either.

"Yugi I think that even if you just stay here you're not going to accomplish anything. Wouldn't that make you someone who's running away from their problems?"

"So what if I am Yami it's my life damn it and I'm going to live it my way."

I didn't want to go back there I mean maybe only two wait three people where there anyway, and they could live without me anyway. I forgot that I was in Yami's arms when I tried to stand up. At my moving he held me even tighter he didn't have any words left to say that he could use, and he knew it.

"This isn't fair to me then, I mean we share a body and you know I can't have it without your consent."

I knew he had to be using me for something so that was what he wanted. He just wanted my body all alone or perhaps he wanted something sappy. Like I'll keep us alive until you decide to take it back or something like that. Fine he could have this body I didn't want to live outside of it any longer anyway.

"Yami let me up. I need to stretch out my muscles."

He waited a moment and let me out of his arms grasps I got up and said what I had to I wasn't going to leave, but _he_ was if he wanted to so much.

"Yami do you want to live."

He nodded good just what I needed he could control this body now.

"I Yugi Muto the light and vessel of the two souls of the millennium puzzle I now with the permission of both souls change the order. Light in front of the shadows become the shadow behind light. Shadow of the light become the light in front of the shadow I command thee switch the peace."

I feel the souls inside my body switch places my soul room gaining what it lost before my soul being pulled into the darkness of the millennium puzzle. After the uncomfortable shift into light my soul relishes in the darkness I was always meant for.

* * *

Please leave feedback.


	6. The Dark Brawl

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

I feel the odd sensation of being in darkness, knowing that I don't control a body it is an odd thing to get over. The first I need to figure out is to see what is happening on the outside, I mean I wouldn't want to miss the reactions of Ryo and Bakura.

{_Yami, how do I materialize?_}

I feel an unfamiliar emotion that of deep resentment given to me from my _hikari. _I have to get used to the fact that now I'm not the person sending emotions I'm getting them. I'm sure even if he doesn't tell me I'll figure it out soon.

/_Figure it out. Now why the hell am I in control of the body?_ /

I guess he finally noticed this wasn't like when I was in control of the body anymore. Then again I think he should be a lot more cooperative if he wants to live. He hadn't been in control of a body in a long it would be interesting at the very least to see how this turned out.

RYO POV

I finally saw what Bakura and I were waiting for so long. Yugi opened his eyes he finally woke up. When Yugi woke up Yami disappeared, and he looked like he could fall asleep at any second. After a minute or so he fell on the bed, he was shaking like he was in shock. Bakura quickly took off the jacket, and we saw that his body was taller and his face more angular. This could only mean that Yami was in control of the body, but usually Yugi would take care of the vitals like breathing and such.

"Bloody hell not this. Ryo we can't do anything if they don't compromise with themselves in a minute they will die."

I looked up Bakura but he just looked at the door of the room tears almost falling on his face though he would never admit it. We looked down at our friend with concern though we couldn't do anything.

YUGI POV

I slowly felt my heart being wrenched from my chest we were dying. I was the yami now and Yami was the hikari. In a person with a millennium item the hikari had to do vitals regardless of who was in control of the body. So Yami had to breathe after all the years of not having to.

/ _Yugi if you don't tell me how to breathe we will both die. _/

My two options were letting us both die or living to hear him complain another day. I didn't want to take away the life Yami might want to have so I guess I would have to tell him.

{_Open your mouth and pull the air in your lungs then exhale it until you're breathing normally then close your mouth._}

He did as he was told, and the breathing became normal once again. I had no desire to walk around the empty soul room. I felt so relieved now not having to control the body. I didn't have to do anything now, and I had no desire to look through _his _eyes to see Bakura and Ryo's reactions.

/ _Yugi to materialize you just have to imagine yourself next to our body._ /

I closed my eyes, and when I opened my eyes I could see the looks of surprise on Ryo and Bakura's face. I looked up to Yami he looked down at me there was nothing in his eyes or in his soul. Nothing if there was it would have gone through the link since now he was in control.

"Yugi what the hell did you put Yami in control of the body for."

It was Ryo he must have been mad if he was _almost_ cussing, but that really didn't matter to me. He had no right to know what was going on with me, and Yami. Though I could see why Yami was so protective of me. As the yami right now I couldn't feel what my light was going through, and I was worried.

"Ryo I appreiciate the concern you have for us, but what me and Yami do really isn't really your business."

I said a harshness filling my voice I mean no point dwelling over pleasantries in a minute or so they would be asking what happened to Anzu. Bakura went right up to me he was materialized like I was he slapped me right in my right cheek with right hand. I fell to the floor Bakura was way stronger then I was no matter how you put it.

Our hikari's just stood there dumbfounded silent. Bakura then approached me and grabbed me by the shirt I was wearing.

"You f**king son of a bitch. Ryo and I have been worrying over you, and Yami since yesterday and this is how you treat us. Say something like that, and I'll f**king break your jaw the next time you have the body. Hear me Yugi stop being so damn arrogant like you're the top of the world, and tell us what the hell happened on Friday with Anzu."

Bakura was mad he cussed way easier then Ryo did, by this time our hikari's had reached over to where we were. Ryo had grabbed Bakura's arm, but I think Yami was there still at a loss of having the body.

I wasn't going to take this even my dark soul room was better than this. This reminded me so much of when I was with both of my parents. My father would do things like this to my mom, and I was always around watching my mom didn't want me to get hurt. I started to cry slow cold tears going down my face. I closed my eyes and went back to the eerie darkness.

YAMI POV

Yugi had left after Bakura had started hitting and yelling at him rather angrily. Yugi was so sad even when he was being hit his eyes looked like they were in a distant memory. He was probably scared over more than that. I cut off the link so only strong emotions would be conveyed through it. It was very cruel I suppose but if he was going to talk to me he would have to do it himself I wasn't going to let him get away.

"Ryo Bakura give us five minutes I'm going to get Yugi so we can talk about this."

I then closed my eyes, and was transported into the mind room I had now.

My mind room was now completely different instead of endless passageways it was an ancient Egyptian royal bed chamber. A large bed with red sheets in the middle of the room. Over the bed was a canopy. And the walls were adorned in carvings of duel spirits. Though I would love to enjoy the room I had to find Yugi.

I went across the hallway to Yugi's soul room. Since the change his soul room had also changed. His room was now like endless screens playing memories from his life, and this would be a good thing except they were the bad things in his life. Around him were things like his mother's funeral, her death, her abuse, the attack on Anzu, bring beaten by gangs. There wasn't a pleasant memory to be found.

In the middle of the room Yugi was curled in to ball he was holding his head, and muttering to himself. I slowly walked closer to my love in the middle of the room, and I heard what he was muttering he said.

"Someone make it stop please I know this is all my fault so please stop. I don't want to live these again please just stop."

It tore my heart to see him sitting there I walked up to him, and grabbed one of his arms he gave no physical resistance he had no desire to look at the memories. His emotions were like a whirlwind of fear, helplessness, nothingness, and yet everything that was unpleasant. I grabbed his other arm easily.

Pulling him close to me I had it so his chest was facing mine. We were both sitting on our knees. His hands were firmly held against my chest, and his whole frame was trembling. He was slowly leaning his face into his hands and my chest so he could avoid the memories.

Regretfully as I would like to solve this without Ryo and Bakura I said I would be back in five minutes. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them Yugi and I were in the same position in Ryo and Bakura's apartment room.


	7. The Pain of Memories

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

YUGI POV

I looked up the noises had stopped, and I assumed I was somewhere else. I saw Ryo and Bakura with a confused look on their face. I suppose I would be confused if I saw Yami and me in the middle of their room sitting with my face, and hands against his chest. Rather slowly I got off the floor, and walked over to the bed in the room. I put my back against the edge of the bed, and looked up to everyone else.

"Yugi I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but I have a feeling you know exactly what happened to Anzu. She was found in….. critical condition at the school, and they said that if she didn't die then she would _at least _have amnesia for the rest of her life."

Ryo was informing me of what everyone at the school knew, and that's all the school would ever know. Tears were welling in my eyes, and I felt like I wanted to scream, and go anywhere that wasn't here. Though is I tried to go in anywhere in the room someone would pin me down. Now even my own soul room wasn't safe.

"Yugi you have to tell someone else, and don't you say you won't they should have a proper explanation."

Yami was now trying to calm me down, but if I had to give something up then he would to. It was still his fault this happened in the first place. If I had to tell them he would have to do me a favor.

"Fine I will Yami, but on one condition you let the link work."

I felt a surge of emotions I couldn't place like a flood of different thoughts and feelings.

/ _Are you happy now __**aibou**__? /_

He said it with a cynical accent it hurt me to hear the endearment in his voice was now filled me the loveliest cynicism. If he was going to be like that then so would I.

{_Thank you my most one and only __**beloved**__ I would hate to be apart from you __**again**__ god knows I can't function without you interrupting me.}_

Yami crossed the room to where I sat in three strides, and I swear he looked so angry I thought he was going to slap me. It felt like today was hit Yugi day or something. Though I was getting off point I had to explain what happened to Anzu to Ryo. I said I because at this point I stopped looking to Yami for support seeing how he lost his backbone when he lost his darkness. I let out a sigh, and then started to tell my tale.

"Ryo you remember how you left Anzu, and I and went to club?"

He nodded, and walked closer to me before promptly sitting on the floor waiting for the longer story.

"Well after that she insulted you once or so which didn't help my anger towards her. Then she kept flirting with me, and some feelings from the past and the anger from the present mixed to create the bittersweet taste of revenge. I lead her behind the school you know the place they would gang up on use."

He nodded again, but this time Bakura was sitting next to him, and Yami sitting next to Bakura. The good for nothing Yami not even going to help me. I paused a moment before continuing.

"I how should I put it we'll say seduced Anzu into trusted me, and when she let her guard down I gave her a taste of what I had gone through. Though I went too far because of the feelings Yami and I had kept suppressed for too long. She will suffer from amnesia and I think she will die, but I guess we'll have to see. I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I think I should go you probably don't want a murderer in your house after all. Thank you for the care."

I got up, and was going to go into the millennium puzzle even if it was pure hell in my soul room at least I could do anything there without being judged. No one moved after I finished talking, I walked to Yami and I reached out to the puzzle so I could go back in, but of course fate was never kind to me.

Quickly everyone moved Yami who was sitting cross legged put his arms in front of himself, and propelled him backwards with quite a display of strength. Ryo had gotten up as fast as a cat, and had pulled my arms behind my back holding them tight before pulling out a piece of cloth from his pocket, and tying my hands together. He then rather violently pushed me onto my knees, and Bakura walked up to me, and pulled my face so I was looking straight into his eyes.

I felt like a criminal though truth be told I was probably going to be one now all in due time. Ryo was holding my shoulders down so my knees stayed on the floor, and Yami was just staring. The way they did this so in time was like they rehearsed. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bakura grabbed my head by the root rather quickly. So I was looking at him once again.

"Did you mean bodily harm to Anzu when you attacked her. Tell us the utter truth or we won't let you go, and trust me Ryo and I can make this utter hell for you regardless of what Yami says or does."

Yami was just staring at the scene. He really lost his backbone, and he walked to the opposing wall in the room and stood against it rather nonchalantly.

{_I'm glad you followed up on all the lies you said about protecting me no matter what.}_

_/ This is good for you aibou this is going to help you. /_

_{Sure it will I'm glad my protector is such a pathetic bastard, and won't protect the person he loves, and who __**loved **__him. I'll have to remember you won't be there for me anymore.}_

I looked at Bakura straight in my eye I had to I suppose if I moved my head he would jerk it violently towards him again.

"Yes I meant Anzu bodily harm and maybe even emotional harm."

He slapped me across my face…again though my body didn't move since Ryo was holding me down.

"Shut your insolent mouth and answer only question you're asked or this will take longer than it needs to."

I was well past pissed now. I guess Bakura had gone back to his ancient Egyptian roots. Walked forward, prepared to hit me or ask me another question.

"Did you mean to run away from the rules that bind you, and forget about your consequences?"

He looked into my eyes or rather made me look at his once more.

"Yes I don't want to be binded by stupid words for the rest of my life."

He slapped me again Ryo winced slightly his hold changed for a moment, but not enough for me to break free. Yami was still not doing anything.

"Insolent child Yami and I know that running from your problems won't change your problems. Now be a man and deal with your consequences."

I looked up at Bakura I assumed Ryo had to hold me until Bakura said to let go, and he would. I was so mad who did he think he was. He slapped me three times.

"F**k off Bakura this is my f**king life I'll run if I damn well fell like it."

He was pissed now, and I was prepared to get hit again by Bakura. Ryo's arms were trembling, but he didn't let go I saw Bakura pull out a small concealed knife from his sleeve. He walked back up to me. The scene turned red, and someone let out a scream. Vision fluctuating blood the thing I can't stand is in the scene.


	8. The Present

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

YUGI'S POV

Ryo let out a scream loud in the room, but it wouldn't be loud enough for someone in another complex to hear. I looked up, and I was surprised by what happened. Ryo had let me out of his grip causing me to fall onto the floor. He went next to the bed, and grabbed the discarded straight jacket, and quickly put it on Bakura before then kicking his legs out so he would have trouble getting up.

I saw Yami his arm was cut by the knife that Bakura had tried to injure me with; Bakura was now rolling on the ground cussing under his breath. Yami was holding his arm which was bleeding from the knife wound. I cursed the fact that my arms were tied. Since the link was in effect I could feel all the pain coursing through Yami's body, and I wanted to help comfort him at least like he used to for me. He then moved behind me before untying the cloth on my arms.

"I'm going to get a first aid kit for your arm Yami I'll be back in a minute."

With that Ryo grabbed Bakura by the jacket, and nearly threw him out of the door in front of him. Ryo was stronger than most people would ever think, but due to his passive nature he never showed it. He swiftly walked over to the door where Bakura was and threw him again though Ryo must have been mad because he threw Bakura at a kitchen chair. Then he closed the door leaving Yami and I alone.

I felt Yami's body heat on my back though he wasn't actually on it. I turned to face Yami, as he was about to fall. I opened my arms so that he fell into my arms. His head was resting on my shoulders, and his breath was straining slightly from the cut. By looking at the cut you could see that Bakura used a knife with a rigid edge.

"Yami why did you do that I know that you're in pain now because of that cut."

I looked up Yami his head still on my shoulders. He moved with effort his head off of my shoulder, and put his hand on my cheek. He looked into my eyes, and I looked at his lost in the emotions that coursed through them.

"I didn't want you to get hurt more then you already were. I couldn't bear to see your face scarred because of something I could prevent."

I looked up at Yami I could feel tears stream down my face. I put my hands around his face, and leaned close to him.

"Yami don't do something like that ever again I couldn't live if you were hurt because of me. I'm used to being hurt, and it's my responsibility to look after you know."

/_I'm sorry aibou I shouldn't have acted like nothing happened when you needed me. This wouldn't have happened if we acted like we should. /_

Tears were staining the pale skin of the person I loved more than anyone else in this world. I moved by fingers to wipe away the tears, and gently kissed his cheek. I then moved back from his face. He rested his face on my shoulder once again, and with his uninjured arm wrapped it around my waist. I then wrapped my arms around his neck.

{_Its fine Yami I'm sorry for all the trouble I put us through. From now on we can deal with our troubles together._}

He nodded, and we shared a moment sitting there in utter peace how I wish time would stop sometimes, a minute passed. Ryo walked into the room since the door was open we saw Bakura still against a kitchen chair. It looked as if he tried to move, but when he did it caused him to be thrown into the chair again. Ryo looked at us for a minute, but he didn't say anything. He then quickly walked over to Yami and me before handing me the first aid kit.

"Yugi can you take care of Yami's wound? I have to go get something ready."

I looked at Ryo for a minute.

"Sure Ryo, but I don't what will happen if Bakura comes in here."

He laughed for minute before nodding his head, and leaving Bakura started making a racket.

"I can hear you guys dammit, who the hell do you guys think you are. When I get out of this someone is gonna get hurt."

Ryo looked at Yami and me before smiling. He then turned and grabbed something thin out of his pocket. He then proceeded to throw it at Bakura's face. Bakura then yelled in slight pain after Ryo threw four more. Something I learned is that Ryo and Bakura always have something in their sleeve or pocket. After Ryo left I looked back at Yami.

Taking my hands and opening the first aid kit I lifted Yami's head off of my head. I grabbed Yami's right tricept where Bakura's knife cut his arm. The sleeve on his school uniform was cut which had dying the surrounding fabric red.

"Yami you have to take off your jacket so I can bandage the wound."

He gave a faint nod, and started to try to take off his jacket.

{_Yami let me do it okay? You focus on healing._}

He gave another faint nod, and I slide the jacket off of his arm. The cut was in between deep and shallow so it was probably more painful than it should. I had to be sort of thankful that he was wearing his uniform if he wasn't wearing all the cloth it would have been a much worse cut. I wiped the blood off of the wound, and put disinfectant on the wound. Then I grabbed a role of gauze, and wrapped it around the cut before tying the ends left over.

"Does it hurt Yami?"

He shook his head staying quite the whole time. He then looked at my eyes hurt going through his eyes. His eyes were so sorrowful I wanted to cry for him. The door to the kitchen in the little apartment was still open. Ryo walked in at that moment.

"Yami, Yugi, Bakura sorry to interrupt everyone, but I prepared dinner for use if you would be so kind as to go into the kitchen."

I helped Yami up off of his knew, and we proceeded into the kitchen Yami and I took seats at a four person square table. Ryo grabbed Bakura off of the floor before placing him into a seat his jacket still on. Ryo then looked at Bakura a look of listen to what I say or die on his face. After that he proceeded into the kitchen, and brought out two plated placing them before Yami, and I. It was a plate of steak and potatoes he then brought a fork and steak knife for both of us.

He placed a plate and silverware at his position before going into the kitchen, and bringing out the last plate of food for Bakura. Technically we only needed two plates for Yami and Ryo since yamis didn't have to eat since we didn't have a body. I guess Ryo was used to having Bakura eat, and so he forgot that yamis don't need food.

Ryo then walked to Bakura then with the fourth steak knife he put the edge of the knife right next to Bakura's neck, and said something.

"Behave yourself Bakura as lovely as you look with the jacket you're going to eat. Try anything against our guests, and well nothing good will happen. I'll keep this knife though since you don't use them for your meat anyway."

He took the jacket off of Bakura who didn't look up at us, and ate quietly or at least for him anyway. After at least five minutes of silence though it felt much longer then that Ryo looked at me, and addressed us directly.

"Yugi Yami you guys should know that it's been a day since you guys came here. It's Sunday night now that means that we have school in the morning. It might not be any of my business, but if I have any say in what's happening then I think that Yugi should at least have the body for school."

I looked at Ryo, then Bakura, and then lastly Yami. I finished eating my meal a minute after Ryo said what he wanted to say. I guess they would at least make me do school I mean how else would they get a response out of my pain.

{_Yami I'm sorry for all the trouble of having you be hikari, and the knife wound. Sorry for having you go through all of this, but do you think I could have the body I won't do anything rash anymore._}

For now I thought I couldn't guarantee the future. I felt a sudden pain in my chest an even more uncomfortable shift into the light. I felt the pain of a knife wound on my arm. The need to breath also became apparent. I could tell I was the light once again. Yami's pain subsided since now I had it or rather could take it. Yami had finished eating, and I walked over to where he was sitting. I gently embraced him in my arms as he sat. Gratefully he closed his eyes, and went back to rest in his soul room. I then went to address Ryo.

"Ryo I need to borrow your uniform."

A grin appeared on his face, and on mine.

MORNING

Yami was watching over me quietly watching me get ready for school making sure nothing happened. I got up early to help Ryo make breakfast for everyone before school, and we all needed it. Something was in the air or something it just felt like it would be a long day. Bakura was still being quite throughout the morning. We finished getting ready for school, and went to school. We got to our homeroom class just in time. The chatter over the, "accident" was spreading like wildfire. Our homeroom teacher walked into the room, and let out a sigh before looking up at the class.

"Attention everyone we have news about your fellow class mate Miss Anzu Mazaki. Please listen quietly."

Cold sweat ran down my face Yami _and _Bakura appeared next to me. If only timed stopped when it needed to none of this would have happened.

* * *

Sorry for the wait new chapter soon. If you haven't listened to the song of the title subbed then you might miss out on some story.


	9. The Death of the Heart

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned. Slight heartshipping but not a lot don't know what that is it will be explained at the end of the chapters author notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

YUGI POV

"Attention everyone we have news about your fellow class mate Miss Anzu Mazaki. Please listen quietly."

Cold sweat ran down my face Yami and Bakura appeared next to me. If only timed stopped when it needed to none of this would have happened. All of the students quieted in anticipation for what the teacher would say about out most beloved classmate. I looked up from my desk to look at the teacher, and saw Yami, Ryo, and Bakura tense up. The teacher took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your fellow classmate Anzu Mazaki died at four in the morning today. We teachers have been asked to say why she died. She died of extensive wounds on her stomach, chest, and also several blows to the head. If anyone has information about the attack on Miss Mazaki please report it as soon as possible. Classes for the day have been suspended you can either go to your classes like you normally would or at ten thirty you can go see her at the hospital with a teacher. If anyone must make a phone call, ask for the phone."

The air had turned bloody miserable people had started to cry already. Most of the girls had broken into tears instantly I noticed Miho crying next to a girl with red hair. I also noted Ryuji's girls crying to, but I had no doubt that they would cry more than him. I didn't notice until Ryo put a hand on my shoulder that I was shaking uncontrollably. I noted small tears were going down my face.

Everyone in the room was crying, on the way to crying, were sorrowful, or the handful of people who didn't care had already left. I was sitting in my desk tears threatening to roll down my face, when I walked up and out of the room. I started running when I was out of the room, and was being followed by the yamis and Ryo. I didn't know where I was running I ended up running next to where my locker was and sat against it. Ryo sat next to me more tears collecting on my face. He wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head onto his chest. We didn't say anything for one reason or another. Maybe words weren't needed or maybe we didn't want to hurt ourselves by saying something out of place.

This tranquil scene continues for a minute before I gained my composure. I sat back against the locker Ryo doing the same. I looked at my hands, and I must have been hallucinating. My hands were covered in blood. Fresh crimson blood, and it looked as if I had just attacked someone. It had finally hit me now that she was dead. I killed the woman who was going to be my wife. The one person left from my childhood who I knew out of my family was killed by my own hands.

"Ryo…I …I… killed her. She's really dead Ryo, and I killed her. What am I going to do now? Who cares about me now my god I'm a murderer."

I can't believe what was happening I really did it. Why why why why if I went to club on that one day none of this would have happened. I felt Yami grow worry so he was next to me, and I looked to see Bakura next to Ryo.

/ _Yugi calm down it will be fine we'll figure something out. /_

Having everyone there for me was a comfort, but I couldn't help but feel that the last part of my childhood had died. I heard the school loud system call for someone.

"Yugi Muto please report to the school front office."

I was scared literally to death Ryo helped me up, and all four of us went towards the schools office.

GRANDPA POV EARLIER THAT MORNING

I woke up, and slowly got out of bed. It was a Monday morning and normally I would be setting up for the shop, but today was a special kind of day. Though the occasion was a morbid one it was still an important occasion none the less. Today was the day of Hana's death all those years ago. The shop was closed for the day so that I could go honor her. Normally I would have Yugi go with me to honor his mother, but he seemed out of it the last time I talked to him, and I don't think reminding him of the incident would help.

I left out a note for Yugi on the table for when he got back saying I had gone to his mother's grave, and would be back for dinner later. As I left the game shop, and went over to the graveyard I had an eerie feeling since Saturday that I wouldn't see Yugi again. Being old the mind loves to do things like that to you. I got into the car, and started to drive and started to think of Yugi and if he was okay or not. The last time he said nothing was wrong was when his mother had died.

I was heading towards a stop light when I felt a slight pain in my chest. A moment later the pain was burning my limbs becoming numb. My heart exploding from my chest I realized that I couldn't stop in time for the light. In dread I noticed I couldn't stop. The pain blared clouding my vision. The next moment the car hit something before hitting a pole, and I was losing all feeling. Drifting drifting off I see one last glimpse of light, and then I see the familiar look of a beautiful flower.

YUGI POV PRESENT

Ryo, Yami, Bakura, and I walked up to the front office in total and utter dread. Most of the people who worked in the office looked as if it was another day though it wasn't. The school receptionist handed me the phone saying that the call was for me. I grabbed the phone from her, and she went back to her normal mundane everyday work.

"Hello this is Yugi Muto speaking."

A woman's voice greeted me back though the other end of the phone.

"Hello Mr. Muto this is Doctor Ishtar Yugi your grandfather Mr. Sugoroku Muto passed earlier today of a heart attack. You have been requested to come to the hospital as soon as you can, and the school has already permitted your release."

My knees were buckling under me I felt sick to my stomach. This was too much to handle I first lost Anzu, then I lost Grandpa this was too much to handle.

"This you Doctor Ishtar I will be over as soon as I can."

I hung up the phone before my knees gave in. Ryo caught me barely before carrying to the edge of the school, and calling a cab for me. He looked at me for a minute.

"I expect you home for dinner today okay Yugi."

I nodded faintly not really listening anymore it really didn't matter to me what happened anymore who was left for me anyway. I told the cab to go to the hospital, and once I arrived I went to where I was directed. I saw a young woman clearly foreign she had naturally tanned skin, and black hair as long as Ryo's. Her name she had told me was Ishizu Ishtar. She said a lot of worthless things, but the only things that affected me were these.

"Yugi your Grandfather died of a heart attack. He hit four other people with his car while he had the heart attack. He died after the impact of hitting a pole stopping the car violently. When we got there he was already dead, and I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do."

I looked up at the young doctor she waited patiently for me to ask her something anything.

"Doctor Ishtar I have to ask you something. Who was hit with the car?"

He didn't want to think that someone else he knew was dead or injured. She paused a moment after examining the names of the people who were hit. Then she looked at and meet contact with my cold dying eyes.

"Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Ryuji Otogi, and barely Ushio. Ushio was hit least of all, Katsuya was hit the worst, Honda second worst, and Ryuji just slightly worse than Ushio. Don't worry they will live, but some of them aren't in a good condition."

"Doctor can you please take me to see Miss Anzu Mazaki who passed this morning, my grandfather, and Katsuya."

She looked up, and thought for a moment. Before speaking.

"I think I can I will take you to your friend Katsuya first if you don't mind."

Quietly she led me down the odd halls of the hospital after an endless maze she lead me into the room that Jou was staying in. He was awake when I entered the room. He had wounds mostly on his upper left hip and on the side of his stomach. I only had one thing I wanted to ask him.

"Jou where were you guys going during school hours?"

He looked at me, and he looked as if he would attack me if it weren't for the needles in his arms. So he settled for a look of scorn before he finally spoke to me.

"We were going to see if she was really dead when we got hit by a car at an intersection. Now let me answer you a question what did you do to Anzu?"

He looked at me, but how did he know about that. Then again the blond idiot always did have a good gut feeling. Before I had the chance to answer he said.

"Forget it keep it to yaself whatever you did you will have to live with until you die. Whateva you did to her she kept a secret to the grave. She only remembered her attacker for a second, and said we couldn't attack them. She died remembering the promise she made to ya about being married to ya one day. She told me if she ever passed in an attack that she wanted ya to know she loved you with everthin she had now and foreva."

Without a second word the blond signaled for me to leave my knees weak under me. As I walked out Kaiba walked in, and looked at Jou close to tears before bumping me.

"You sick bastard Yugi go die."

I walked out of the room, and he walked in. I felt sick to my stomach, and the doctor was going to take me to the room where Grandpa and Anzu were laid before their funeral.

* * *

A/n Heartshipping is Ryo and Yugi. I also have puzzleshipping Yami and Yugi, I also have tendershipping Bakura and Ryo if you look hard enough, puppyshipping Seto and Jou, and peachshipping Yugi and Anzu. If you're wondering why Anzu died at 4 it's because for is the number of death in Japan. This is almost done running only a few chapters left.


	10. The Truth Hits

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

YUGI POV

Doctor Ishtar lead me down the clean white walls of Domino City hospital. She was leading me down the confusing corridors to the part of the hospital that held dead bodies. After a few minutes of walking, or around that time had lost most meaning for me now we reached the morgue. Ishizu reached into the pocket of her sterile white coat, and pulled out a key before putting her hand on the knob before opening the door. Her sterling blue eyes meet my dead amethyst eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to proceed with this?"

Her eyes pleading with me to turn back. We stood there our eyes looked hers pleading for me to go back, and mine stubborn unyielding and dead. I shook my head showing I would go into to see the bodies of those who I love. Though they were gone from the world now. She nodded one final time before opening the door. She walked in, and promptly walked to the wall and stood there while I went to see the bodies. A man walked into the room at that moment I turned to look at him. He also had naturally tan skin; his head was bald though he wore a turban to cover it, and he had piercing blue eyes like Ishizu. He walked over to her, and held her in a comforting embrace before patting her head to comfort her. She was crying softly into his chest, and she said small mumbles to the man comforting her. Turning my head from the heartwarming and wrenching scene I walked towards Grandpa and Anzu.

"Oh my god my god they really are dead. They're really gone."

I saw the bodies of my loved ones lying on the cold hospital tables. My knees gave out under me, and I feel to the ground. I stayed there for a moment it was finally sinking in they were gone, and I couldn't escape that reality any longer. Yami appeared at my side standing, and reached out his hand to help me back up.

/_Aibou I'm always here when you need help. All you have to do is take it or ask for it, and I will help you whenever you call my name._/

I looked at his hand before shaking my head this was something I would do myself. After all it was my fault that all of this happened so therefore it was my responsibility to get myself out of it. I pushed off of the hospital floor before getting, and once again looking at the once alive bodies of Grandpa and Anzu. I looked at Grandpa first above his eye it looked as if it was swollen, and that injury was probably no doubt from hitting the steering wheel of the car in impact. His body looking stressed though it couldn't be anymore. Even with these horrible things he looked so at peace with his life that he had probably moved on in tranquility at his death. To his left I saw the shocking sight of the last person I loved lying in the morgue.

Anzu looked horrible yet still managed to have a glowing beauty about her. Her arms and face looked bruised, and swollen. You could also see the discolorations on her body through the hospital clothing. Tears began rolling down my face when I looked down at all the pain I had inflicted on the woman who was to beautiful for my words to ever describe. She looked like she had passed peacefully, but before her death gone through a great ordeal. I suppose this was a true thing, but knowing that I did it made me all the more numb. Their eyes were closed a custom probably so I didn't have to look at their eyes. I glanced at my last loved ones before turning around; I looked towards the Egyptian couple in the room.

They were just standing there they were both facing me, they were leaned against the bare wall of the morgue. The man let Ishizu lean against the wall though he still had his arm around her waist. He looked at her with a loving expression.

"I think he is about ready to leave."

The man said in a voice covered in mystery and confidence. Ishizu looked up at him, and glared at him.

"Shadi you know I've told you not to speak for other people even if you already know what's going to happen."

I looked at them confused for a minute I think that they were going to start an argument.

"Its fine Doctor Ishtar he is right I was getting to ready to ask if I could leave. I know the way out would it be okay if I left?"

She gave a weak nod before she said if I needed anything to contact her, and she would help if she could. I walked out of the door to the morgue, and stood against the wall for a minute. I heard the hushed tones, but Shadi and Ishizu were defiantly talking about something.

"Shadi it's not fair he's lived such a hard life. Is it really going to end so soon he deserves better."

She was crying, and being consoled by the man names Shadi.

"Ishizu we can't change it, his fate was chosen by the gods we can't do anything about it. You know that we only have the burden of observing that is the punishment for our sins."

Her crying was becoming quieter, but I wasn't going to stay around to listen to this. I already had enough bad things happen to me, and I already know too much about fate. I don't and won't hear about it anymore. I'll do what I want to do and that was that. I was briskly walking through the hospital going back the way I had to the entrance. I glanced one last time at Domino City Hospital this would hopefully be the last time I would see it.

School was still in session, and I had no desire in going back to that god forsaken place even if my life depended on it. I decided to head back to the last place I ever called a home…Kame Game Shop. I saw the familiar oddly shaped building on the horizon. I walked to the back part of the building which we used as the front door to the house. I grabbed the key I wore on a chain from under my school shirts. Missing the sensation of the cold metal against my chest.

Inserting the key into the lock I opened the door. Slowly I walked an eerie feeling was enveloping over me like you could be attacked at any second. I walked over to the kitchen, and glanced at the table because I saw something on it. Curious as to what it was I pulled a note of the table.

_Yugi, I'm going to Hana's grave today. I will be back for dinner. Grandpa_

I looked at the quickly scribbled note carefully. I had sad grin maybe one of irony on my face. Tears were rolling gently down my face as I held the note close to where my emotionally dead heart was.

"Grandpa you lied you'll never be back home for dinner. You're gone now just like Anzu, my mother, father, and my joy. You all left me, and I can never get you back."

Tears were running down my face more, and I had started breathing in gasps. My vision was also starting to become blurry from all the tears. I fell to my knees clutching the note to my chest. Yami than appeared next to me though I didn't take notice.

/_What are you going to do know Aibou? Are you going to make it?_ /

Yami was asking me questions I hadn't cared to think about let alone know the answer to. I slowly got up before dragging my feet upstairs to my old room. Yami trailing behind me, surely and silently.

{_I don't know care or have thought about that Yami. I'll do something, somewhere, somehow._}

I looked one time at the room now all the colors seemed dimmed to my eyes just like the world had lost color. I took in the sight before walking back out of the house, and locking it more out of habit than anything else. I knew one place I had to go now for a clue more than anything else. The house of my dead love Anzu Mazaki.

* * *

Sorry for the long no update should have more chapters soon. I love the pairing of Ishizu and Shadi they are my favorite secondary couple. It's called obscureshipping google it or read my last sentence. Please read and review.


	11. Framed Killer?

A/N This has a lot of violence not for people under 13. Might be a bit language read at your own risk you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

Enjoy the story kids.

* * *

YUGI POV

I had found over time that walking was a relaxing thing to do. It was a wonderful time of year perfect weather not to cold or hot. Under different circumstances I would have enjoyed this quite thoroughly. This was reality however and the fact was my loved ones had died. I was reaching a suburb right around the middle of town. I walked to the familiar house of Anzu Mazaki. She had lived here since we were children, and I myself used to live not too far away. Alas though that was a completely different time which felt a lifetime away. Slowly I walked to the side door of the house. She told me it was always unlocked and sure enough it was.

I entered the house it was a small two story house since there was only three people living in the house. I would be worried about her parents, but they were workaholics and weren't even home most of the time. I turned to my right, and went up the stairs. Walking down the small hall I reached a door that was colored the color of a peach. I opened the door slowly, and went into the room. The room was a small one it had a small bed on the right wall, the left wall was slide open closet, directly in front of you when you entered the room was a large window. In front of the window was a cherry wood desk; on the right of the desk was a piano keyboard, and on the left was a dresser.

Slowly I walked to the desk where Anzu kept anything important that she wrote. I reached the simple yet elegant desk, and was shocked when I saw a letter addressed to me. Eying it carefully I picked it up, and opened the envelope pulling the letter out carefully. I looked at it carefully before reading it slowly.

_Dear Yugi,_

_If you are reading this than I believe it is safe to assume that something bad has happened to me. I wrote this after I had to turn on you, and I apologize for it. If I don't get to tell you face to face than you should at least be able to know the truth. Ushio was going to try to kill you everyday unless we all agreed to stop being with you. Jou, Ryuji, Honda, Seto, and I all agreed so that you wouldn't be in critical condition all the time. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you, and I want you to know that if I could I would rather have done it to me than you. Though I know this can't take back my actions I hope you'll forgive me. Since I won't know how I died please if I was killed do your best to forgive whoever killed me. I will always love you now and forever. If I passed, and that's why you're reading this I'll always be there with you so do your best._

_With too much love to count,_

_Anzu Mazaki_

I read over the letter once more. The guilt was sinking in either further, and I realized now how selfless she was during her life. I remembered as kids she would do anything to protect me no matter the cost to her. I felt horrible now even worse than before. Yami appeared before me at that moment.

/_Yugi I am truly sorry for what happened, but it is almost nightfall, and Ryo will be expecting us back soon. /_

I looked at him for one minute before getting up.

{_Sorry Yami I lost track of time. We'll leave now I have no memories to this place anymore so I don't think we'll be coming back._}

I turned from the room Anzu had that would probably be forgotten forever. I quietly exited the room before gently closing the door, and walking back out of the side door always open for me when I needed it. With Yami trailing behind me I went out of the quiet suburb, and headed to the outskirts of town where Ryo lived. The sun started to set on the horizon, and the sun was sparkling elegantly on the water's surface though it was far. The sight was a surreal thing, it was something I both loved and hated. The thing with surreal things is that they are too good to be true, and usually aren't real or disappear too often.

I reached the building with Ryo's apartment complex before proceeding to the door to it. Slowly I grabbed the chain with my key on it from my blue uniform pocket, and put it into the keyhole. I fumbled a minute turning it in the lock before the door swung open. Quickly I took off my brown shoes that we wore with the uniform, and put them with the other shoes. Hearing the voices of Ryo and Bakura I walked into the kitchen where they were. While I was walking I unbuttoned the jacket to my uniform showing a black undershirt.

"My my Yugi I thought that black was against the school dress code?"

Bakura had to make a snide comment when I really didn't need one. I had a bad enough day already I didn't need it to be any worse.

"I thought sarcasm was dead who knew it wasn't? I have every right to wear black the two people closest to me died today. Seeing how that happened to me today. I think I can break a small rule like that. Besides even I break the rules nothing will change."

I walked slowly over to the table, and sat in a chair the right part of my torso touching the back of the chair. Ryo looked at me for a minute perplexed at my words.

"Yugi who else died today?"

Yes, I remember now Ryo went to the office with me, but he didn't hear all the call. So, he didn't know that…..that…..grandpa was dead. A tear rolled down my face before I looked up at Ryo.

"Grandpa died Ryo."

Bakura put a hand on Ryo's shoulder before walking out of the room. Ryo went to where I was sitting, and gently hugged me. Remembering all the times Ryo has looked over me, and helped me he's like a brother to me.

"I'm truly sorry Yugi, and if there is anything I can do please tell me. Would you like to be alone for awhile?"

I nodded slowly Ryo then turned from me, and started to walk away when Bakura came storming into the room. He was breathless Yami was trailing behind him also breathless.

"Ryo Yugi you have to see this right now."

Without time to respond our yamis had grabbed us, and were dragging us to the small television in the apartment. It was on the channel four news when Bakura unpaused the television to show young girl who we instantly recognized as Rebecca Hawkins talking. Her blond hair falling down her shoulders, and over part of her glasses.

"The killer of local high school girl Anzu Mazaki has been found."

Ryo, Bakura, Yami, and I were all aghast when we knew that I was the killer, and no one alive but us knew that. Rebecca however continues to read her lines.

"The killer was her fellow high schooler Ushio. He was in a gang with Anzu, and other classmates. It appears that Anzu wanted to leave the gang that she was affiliated in. During the, "exit ceremony" she was hurt too much, and killed. Three other members of this small gang of five has admitted that Anzu did want to leave, and was killed by their leader Ushio. Members' codename Dice, Cars, and Puppy for confidentiality reasons admitted this. They also unwillingly witnessed the murder, but will not be charged due to the fact that they were also victims of Ushio's wrath. We will have coverage of these trials when they begin. Moving on to our next piece of news…."

Everyone was aghast at this statement. They knew that it wasn't true, and that Ushio wasn't the killer so why was he being framed. Suddenly the phone rang, and Ryo got it and answered before handing it to me. He told me it was for me.

"Yugi this is Ryuji speaking. Or if you just watched the news Dice. We told the cops it was Ushio, and we highly doubt it was though. Look though I didn't call for a confession or anything it's just some things Anzu asked me to tell you. Jou told you what he was told now I have something to pass on. Anzu hated Ushio with all her heart, and you know that now. She told us to let whoever killed her go, and frame Ushio for it. She said when she died she didn't want that monster free so we framed him. Whether you killed her or not is not our concern I just had to pass on this message. Dice out."

Before I could say anything Ryuji hung up the phone, and I handed it back to Ryo. This showed that Anzu did everything she could to protect me even in death. Some way to pay her back Ryo told us dinner was ready so Yami and I slowly went into the kitchen to eat.

REBECCA'S POV

I finally finished the newscast for the day. I was interning here to get some money so even if I lost my next tournament I wouldn't be stressed about money. The last show I did was a load of bull s**t, and I knew it. The whole story was all lies, even the amount of gang members. I knew of course I was the secret seventh member Bear, and Seto was the secret sixth member Dragon.

Number one was of course Anzu she was in charge what she said goes, number two was Jou he was highly trusted. Number three was Honda he was quite, and good at listening and gaining intel. Four was Ushio because we were waiting for him to die. Five was Ryuji who we used in persuasions of a different kind. Six was Kaiba for financial coverage to hide major events. Last was me seven to know just how much coverage we were getting so I could tell Anzu.

All of us knew that Ushio wasn't the killer, but we were going to fulfill what we needed to as our last mission. Jou and Ryuji had messages to give to Yugi because of her death in general no doubt they had that done. Kaiba and I were to regulate the flow of media, and make sure Ushio went to jail and stayed there. Honda had to look for people who could be a threat to our mission.

Oh well even if this was a load of lies it was my job, and I would finish it for Anzu's memory at least. I looked out of the studio window before grabbing my jacket and leaving.

YUGI POV LATE EVENING

It was late at night, and everyone was asleep, but me. I got my jacket and grabbed some shoes before quietly walking out of the apartment. When I was outside, and had locked the door I put on my shoes before walking out of the complex.

_I snuck out at midnight and ran through the city._

I walked to the center of the town, and went to a coffee shop. After getting a small coffee I looked at the cloudy sky. I stood there for awhile before the cloud became pure darkness where I just threw away the foul drink. I walked up, and saw a cat.

* * *

A/N Cliffhanger I should update soon, and thank you everyone who reviewed, reads, alerts, favs, or anything like that. Please know that I know I update slow I've been having personal problems that have been affecting my writing. I'm gonna finish soon til then.


	12. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, vocaloid, or paradichlorobenzene. Based off the song paradichlorobenzene by Owata-P which I don't own in any way.

A/N below

YUGI POV

Quietly I look up at a cat standing on top of a ledge taller than me.

"_What am I living for?"_

_I asked to the cat, the cat doesn't answer me it just looks down at me with its eyes. _It looks at me, at my utter confusion, and walks off like I was as insignificant as anything else. I start to walk down the street and hum a fast paced song. Yami next to me looks at me like, I'm crazy. Which I have to admit I am. I reflect on the days of card games I once shared with my friends. All the times that we beat down evildoers, when we were justice in the world. Truth was that in all that time I never cared for the outcome or what might happen. I used the excuse of justice as a shield to hide behind, as a mean to relieve stress. Now with everyone I care about in my life, and having no "noble" cause to dedicate myself to I have no point to live.

I walk down the blocks in the city, thinking of the hypocrisy I have committed thinking nothing of how horrible my true intentions at the time were. How they were just as bad as those I was stopping. Thinking of how my life has no value except as one of a faded duel monsters champion. How much I hated even when I was "protecting" things I hated to be told what to do. Like I was an inept that couldn't do anything on their own, that they needed a cheer squad to help them out. This is false of course I was to kind in the past to tell them to leave me alone, I hadn't been hurt in a way that would make me want to not deal with people. Now was different, and I could honestly say that me leaving this physical plane wouldn't hurt me, moving on to the realm of the deceased. There was no one here for me, no one who wouldn't go with me to that plane. I knew that Yami and I would go to that realm together, and he would always be with me no matter what I choose. I knew it would be selfish of me to leave that it would choose Yami's future, but I have nothing left.

I see a fountain in the middle of a park, and I walk over to the glistening water feeling as if it's drawing me closer. I look into the water, and I see the same cat from earlier floating in it. The cat looks as if it died by drowning. Looks like it can't answer my question now. I cast one final look at the cat, the fountain, and the park. I walk still looking at the pavement my feet guiding me wherever they want to go, me not caring either way. I finally look up from the pavement and tears start to leak from my eyes as I see the site of before me. I see the building I called home for most of my life the game shop I ran with my beloved grandpa. Yami at my side is weary as I approach what we once called home. I walk around the empty and cold game shop remembering all the past days the three of us spent in the game shop.

"Yami do you want the body?"

He looks at me concern and then understanding in his eyes. He goes over to me, and hugs me warmly showing all the concern in the gesture all the love.

/_Yugi it's your body if you're going to die either way on the inside or outside do what you feel is best. I will follow you to the ends of the earth if that means the realms of the unknown as long as I'm with you so be it./_

He holds me so tenderly, but firmly we could stand here for all eternity and not want anything. To be perfectly happy in each other's arms, yet the body would keep us from doing that. The false illusion even brief of being able to stay here like this with Yami is tempting, but I know it can't happen.

{_Are you positive Yami?_}

He looks at me and nods. I walk onto the roof of the gameshop. I sit there looking at the stars my back resting against a triangle glass panel. I gently cut my wrist in a way that it will gradually bleed out. The pain flares at first, but my body gets used to it.

"Yami"

I gasp weakly.

{_Please come sit next to me.}_

Yami comes over, and sits next to me, gently gathering me into his arms embracing me as we look into the night sky. We sit there exchanging no words looking at the stars pass, I grow weaker every second Yami can feel it to, I'm sure. He leans in and lays a chaste kiss on my lips. I look up at the sky and say my last words.

"Sayonara une monde cruelle."

RYO'S POV MORNING

I run as fast as I can to the game shop Bakura following quietly but quickly almost faster than me. I push my way on one of the shop entrances to get into the old shop before quickly going to the roof. I don't know why, but this morning when I woke up and found Yugi gone I had to check the shop first. I walk over to a pane of triangle glass and see Yugi there with a content smile on his face blood around him. I collapse instantly, and begin to cry Bakura just watches unsure of what to do. We both see Yami dead sitting near Yugi also smiling contently. Tears fill me as I see my only friend deceased. On the pane of glass I see writing probably in Yugi's blood saying C6H4C12.

Bakura walked over to me, and hand me something from his coat pocket.

"Ryo I found this on the table in house."

_Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away come. _

Everyone near me is now dead. Yugi left me in the state he left in. I cry tears for my mother, sister, friend. I have no one left now.

A/N thanks to anyone still reading this story after so long. I might do a sequel with my friends permission. The ending is too short for me, but I feel as if I can't write more. In the future I might edit it so it is more complete. I have a few stories in my head. I'm having hard times so excuse the quality. If you want me to do a sequel leave 5 reviews saying so, and I will. The foreign words means goodbye one world cruel. Til then bye.


End file.
